


;) do u even lift

by gaytrbl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, This is the crack version of a fic I actually wrote and posted, flirty kihyun ;), meet cute, shownu lifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrbl/pseuds/gaytrbl
Summary: kihyun hangs out with milfs and likes shownus arms





	

The one where kihyun walks out of his Zumba class with his milf friends and they see shownu lifting weights and kihyun stops at the window and just stands there sipping his drink while watching shownu, the gals are like “uhh we r leaving” and kihyun waves them off without looking away from shownu and is like , completely unashamed about watching him. Stands there until everyone's gone and then walks in the room and sits on the bench watching. Shownu is like “what the fuck” and gets blushy and flustered but keeps going and kihyun finishes his drink, tossing it into the trash and moves closer. Shownu gets even more nervous and he tries to focus but he's so flustered and kihyun is still there and it's so awkward but then kihyun stands up and shownus at  
one of those things where u lie back on it and pull the dangly things that are attatched to weights and he drops the things bc he's startled and he sits up and kihyun walks over and he's liek “hi” and shownus voice cracks when he says it back and shownus eyes are on kihyun S lips bc damn this guy is rlly pretty and then they just start making out and kihyun pushes him back onto the weight lifting machine and straddles him. In between kisses shownus like “do u wanna go get coffee sometime” and kihyun S like “hell yeah” and starts kissing his neck and then he gives him a blow job in the weight room and then puts his number in shownus phone and leaves and shownus just like. Straight up dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll make this a real fic someday but for now have this q


End file.
